heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackhawk Vol 1 41
:* :* :* :* :* :* :* Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Ho Lin, Southeast Asian rebel officer turned conquerer * Emissary X, Asian agent of a foreign dictator power Other Characters: * Soo Yat, Southeast Asian rebel officer turned national hero Locations: * a struggling democracy in a remote and little-known corner of Southeastern Asia Items: * Vehicles: * Flying Tanks | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Carolyn, Jurgen's girlfriend * Captain Blake, Jurgen's yacht captain Other Characters: * Edgar Jurgen, very wealthy yachtsman Locations: * * temporary Blackhawk base on an atoll in the vicinity of Blackhawk Island Items: * Vehicles: * Jurgen's sloop * Jurgen's high-speed launch | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Endicore, an embittered expatriate ex-scientist * Endicore's spearmen Other Characters: * Zara, Endicore's daughter Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Nakal, and several other foreign assassins Other Characters: * Dr. Trojan, an electronic engineer * the Minister of Defense of Akenbourg (cameo) * the President of Sumeria (cameo) * Tropp, owner of the Mala Chemical Works (cameo) Locations: * the International Exposition, in Argo Items: * prototype of Dr. Trojan's radar-television coastal defense system Vehicles: * | Notes = * Blackhawk Island: On page 7 of this issue's 2nd story, Chuck receives an SOS from the steamer Cambodia, under attack by pirates, "at latitude 47, longitude 166". This attack necessarily takes place in the vicinity of Blackhawk Island, which is known to be "just off the regular shipping routes," because the pirates, who are based on B.I., are only using a high-speed launch in these raids. * According to LATLONG.NET: ** "47, 166" = in the northwestern Pacific Ocean, just south of the Bering Sea, just east of the Okhotsk Sea, near nothing. ** "47, -166" = in the north central Pacific Ocean, just south of the Bering Sea, near nothing. ** "-47, -166" = in the south central Pacific Ocean, just north of the Southern Ocean, near nothing. ** "-47, 166" = in the southwestern Pacific Ocean, just east of the Tasman Sea, just south of New Zealand. Of the four possible readings of "at latitude 47, longitude 166", this one seems to be the likeliest. It also affords the best access to Southeast Asia, where this issue's 1st story is set. * Ormolu Island: Ormolu is the largest island in the uninhabited Mokara group, a 20-minute fighterjet flight due south from Blackhawk Island. Zara is the only woman we see on this island, and Endicore is the only old person; every tribesperson we see is a young athletic male, and everybody is white. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Blackhawk #41 entire issue * Blackhawk #41 index entry }}